


Break Up

by shesthemuscle



Series: Sunrise and Other Short Stories [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Break Up, Breaking up without being together, F/F, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 18:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19579837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Skimmons + “I never meant to hurt you.”





	Break Up

**“I never meant to hurt you.”**

Daisy crosses her arms and glares at the woman she’d give up everything for; at least, before time travel and computer-generated worlds became part of their reality.

“But you did and that’s what you’re not understanding,” replies Daisy firmly.

It’s hard to say these words but they need to be said.

Jemma flinches.

“You’ve always known how much I care about you but you only noticed when it’s useful.”

Squeezing her hand into a ball, Jemma keeps silent.

Daisy closes her eyes then sighs.

“I need to get out of here for a while.”

Opening her eyes and dropping her arms, Daisy turns around quickly so she doesn’t have to look at Jemma; her heart can’t take seeing the hurt on her face that she caused which is the whole crux of the matter.

She’d go crawling back and apologize if she looked at her.

Jemma watches Daisy leave her behind.

It’s at that moment she realizes the true value of what’s she lost causing her to sink to her knees as she struggles to breath.

“Oh, Jemma. What have you done?”

Tears slowly roll down her cheeks as she stares at the doorway.


End file.
